疯狂动物城：天启
by Pudong
Summary: 自从动物城一个秘密政府机构接触到一个自称为 "中国" 的政权后，领导阶层内的达官贵人纷纷踊跃于以权谋私、牟取利益。然而，动物城在贪得无厌的当权者之下又能撑住多久呢？翻天复地的改变难免殃及池鱼，究竟尼克和朱迪会否愿意负起重担、义无反顾地拯救他们所爱护的大都会吗？


第一章：倒悬之急

《疯》前四十五年

兽托邦(P.E. : Post Evolution, 后进化)二零一七年

地球(C.E. : Common Era, 公元)一九七一年

零一号邦道，距离兽托邦二百里郊外

凌晨二时五十五分

滂沱大雨中，孤独的车队在荒漠公路上风驰电掣。多亏市长至高无上的权力，邦道如今空无一兽；正因如此，车队方能置时速限制于罔闻。城邦二百里外四野无兽，仅得车头灯稍作照明。不知其细者，或误有三五成群之孤魂野鬼，游荡闪烁于夜幕中-瞬间即逝。然而，车队非无塚之灵，乃是有的之矢。

夜风咆哮不止，雨点大溅挡风玻璃上，即刮雨器来回如牛马亦不能去。稍为迷信者，必以爲乃天启先兆。

领队轿车中，一位水牛泰然安坐自热车厢中，翘起二郎腿、远眺窗外荒漠，神色凝重：此爲兽邦之凤毛麟角；所谓天外天，兽上兽也。黄袍披身，使他能够呼风唤雨；然而，他统领的世界却是意想不到的脆弱-面前的防弹玻璃、装甲车门，即爲证明。今日所谓盟友，或为他朝死敌。

就算身经百战，尤博古市长依然按捺不下再次检查手錶。事实上，他知道自己在半小时的车程中检查不下百次-可这时候他还能做甚么？难道任由心中的紧张恶化为恐惧吗？

博古再瞟手錶一眼：二时五十八分。他依稀记得三更半夜大抵为传説中死神肆虐之时；管不了，大局当前，这种破事实在管不了了。

座前头戴大盖帽的黑豹按下话音器低语。顷刻，他转身面对博古。"市长先生，我们将在五分钟内抵达禁区。" 事态非常，无礼的举动于博古视若等閒。他略点头，瞟最后一次手錶：现在是三时零五分。现在解决日益严重的危机还有-不，只有丁点时间；领袖的面具只能尽量掩藏博古的恐惧。

他希望政府能够向市民证明未来还有曙光罢；这可是最后一次机会了。

我是分割綫（兔狐大法好！）

忽地，一面铁丝网出现，车队戛然而止。从前光景还好的时候，铁丝网该是通电的；可现在剩下一片死寂。铁丝网后，瞭望塔上卫兵轻轻一按，固若金汤的铁栅在刺耳的摩擦声中徐徐分开。车中的博古执念着最后一次"光临"此地就在此时：群衆深陷水深火热，赎罪不在今日，更待何时？羊肠小路随坡而下，知悉者寥寥可数。路途颠簸，轿车溅起凹坑中水-然后再次戛然。他们已经到达目的地。

现在想来，海市蜃楼这一联想，大概是对误闯者最后的防御。五里雾中，依稀可见钢梁烟囱，恍如幻影。荒漠中一片基地拔地而起，照射灯与四周的迷雾作旷日持久而毫无终局的搏斗-这里得一点视野，那里归一片模煳。

雷雨中，市长步出车外。护卫匆忙开伞、手捧毛巾，以迎贵人。博古点头以示谢意，虽然内里他知道彬彬有礼的护卫，对今夜计划成败了无影响。但如果计划失败...

市长一行人被领至溷凝土与钢铁製成的地下碉堡中。一望无际的溷凝土天花下，微暖的咖啡一杯杯传予衆兽。博古浅呷一口饮料，盯着面前为演示作最后预备的科学家。毕竟，衆兽只爲此刻远道而来。这次实验必须成功。

一位羸弱的穿山甲拐至演説台上，以几近幽默的轻咳以示衆人注意。臺下的科学家下意识地扫平实验袍，却掩饰不了紧张的目光-所有人都知道，基地根本未成功测试，遑论计划本身。穿山甲身上的名牌在工业灯下反了反光-上面写着"士夫博士"。

"唔，啊，先向席上的市，市长先生敬礼。早，早上好。"臺上的老科学家摆弄着厚重的眼镜支吾以对。尴尬的气氛中，臺下兽纷纷图以掌声掩盖紧张的氛围。就在此时，羸弱的身躯忽然挺直。"衆所周知，城市近来为极端气候所困苦。"席上官员心中有数：社会许多有识之士距离事实只有一步之遥、探险家开始记录忽冷忽热的天气-路上的暴雨根本不该出现。

"维持我邦气候墙运作耗费过多能源。我们活在日益贫乏的星球上。记录显示，本应为我世代所有之化石燃料悉数消失！我们只能依靠效益低下的水能、太阳能-天，我们甚至要抛弃老祖宗的法典，开荒探取我邦边境外西方的铀矿！"

"恍如天谴，太阳能发电厂在极端气候下为密云复盖，采光不得，发电不能。水力发电站根本不可能再次投入服务-我们都知道十年前卯省发生的那场...那场灾难..."老穿山甲的身影，羸弱之馀，更显几分无奈。

市长深信那场几近复灭"兽托邦工厰"的大洪水绝非意外。十年过去，时至今日，邦中有识之士对世上规模最大水坝，何以建于地震带上而无人知悉无从入手。噩耗？不，他知道噩耗可以忘记，但记忆中遍野兔尸骨，满目窟丘墟，那是事实。

灾后，他们做了一大堆遇难统计。卯省居民-兔子伤亡之多不可思议。博古只想起那句话："一兽死，悲剧；万兽亡，数据。"

老科学家似乎冷静下来，继续他的发言。"...使我邦总发电量减半。"他稍顿。

"然而我们还有希望！"

"在尤博古市长先生二十年来的领导下，我部于这片土地下成功探测极大量十四号元素矿藏！就在这片土地下，一百万年的地质运动，为我们带来可以持续使用上千年的洁净能源供应！！"老穿山甲失去了风霜，倒展现几近小孩般的兴奋。

"面前就只有开采技术的难关：我们身处的大气层使十四号矿藏极速流失，使开采近乎沦爲天方夜谭。直至近几个星期，我们一直束手无策。"

"然而面对兽口压力、能源供应日益紧张，束手无策不是及格的答卷。我们终于成功了！我们现在拥有十四号元素开采方案了！"

也许因爲他不是工科出身罢，但紧接着长达十五分钟的技术诸元介绍，使博古几近纷纷入睡。就他对工程有限的理解能力，他们确实创下了奇迹-鑽探地壳中数百米深十四能矿的奇迹。特种钢製成的大型垂直管道，将气化的十四号元素整批转移至离地面一指之遥的贮藏缸，以随时使用。工程师队伍灵机一触，在科学家们假设、推论与计算的加持下，耗费了五年时间研究，建成前无古人的气化发电装备。一切未知，这是一场豪赌。一个过热的发电机、一点气化十四号元素泄漏...存亡的危机，使他们不顾一切风险，放手一搏。

因爲不论代价，任何抉择都优于灭亡。

灯光忽然暗淡，众兽被红色警告灯光包围。在ZCID卫兵护送下，科学家们匆忙离开，作最后准备。肃穆的面具下，博古市长无比兴奋-他将目睹科学救世的一刻。眼角处，厚重的密闭门缓缓移开，庙堂之高的官员们在卫兵的敬礼中进入以装甲加固的观察室。另一边，科学家全神贯注于荧幕，抄下潦草的笔记。就在他们脚下，工程师和技工们在动物文明仅馀的燃油旁工作，确保基地电力供应稳定。

就在同僚密切劳碌之时，士夫在荧幕丛间抬起头来。"各位，请戴好放置在座位上的防护镜。我们将目睹动物文明最伟大的奇迹。准备已经完毕！现在啓动发电机制需要十分钟。由于设施发电量巨大，我们需要续步关闭市内所有发电站，以免过压造成停电。稍后，我们的设施将开始利用完全洁净的能源发电，为动物文明提供源源不绝的活力。"现在只有希望士夫能够兑现承诺了，博古想道。然而，信心满满的发言，并没有使博古市长安心-士夫同僚们的耳语，在此时此刻更使他毛骨悚然。

"这供电量不可能亦不应该发生..."

"你看这数据趋势，发生爆炸根本意料之内..."

"这地图上究竟紧急通道在哪-"

士夫忽然大叫。"燃烧炉群过温！供电过压了，过压-"

观察室外，机器冲击不断，更震耳欲聋。无独有偶，室内人员开始听到-好像是气体泄漏的声音？但那些管道经这里么？无綫电上的对话开始陷入溷乱，官员们一面困惑，本来条理分明的科学家们面对荧幕束手无策，报告亦越显恐慌。士夫放下刚才在对駡的话音器，在溷乱中面色惨白。

"博士！三、四号燃烧炉毁坏，大量十四能在泄漏！"

"把燃烧炉群封闭！管不了，封闭了它！"

"下面还有兽！关不了！"

监视器反馈影像中，一衆技工、官兵在溷乱中慌忙逃生，对自己的诅咒毫不知情。博古市长-千万动物的伟大领袖，在一切里居然反应不来。

"关他妈的门！现在！！！"

士夫的手下沉痛的挪动指头，牺牲掉防爆门对面的动物-活生生的动物。士夫尝试控制局势之馀，亦尝试控制自己。"赖森，达力！放弃所有程序，关闭气体供应！"但坏消息陆续有来。

"博士，系统没有反应！燃烧炉群已经完全破坏，泄漏的十四能以吨计！"坚固的特製玻璃，让博古在窗外的浓烟里依稀见到在狭缝中喷出的气体。"我説了，放弃所有程序！开啓紧急隔离系统！"赖森不知所措。"但是连紧急系统都没有回应！"

官员们亦不能幸免于溷乱：爆炸前的过压，使供电系统不胜负荷而崩溃。市内大规模停电，警方已经开始质询市政厅，据闻现在已经出现零星抢掠。祸不单行，供电系统需要大规模修整，啓用备用系统需要上几星期时间，而期间市民居住出行...惨不忍睹。

警号忽然亮起，所有荧幕显示"过热，不能侦测"。

"妈的！"士夫绞尽脑汁。如果三、四号燃烧炉已经被破坏，气缸、管道全部爆裂，那么就只有一、二号机组过载运作-过载这么久，而防爆门要临时充当设计未有预计的阀门..."撤离！所有人！现在！撤离！！"

太迟了。

高压的热气将众兽推倒在地，特种玻璃、钢铁、溷凝土、陶瓷破片犹如子弹贯穿靠近窗口者，甚至断开他们的身体。刺耳的钟声，喷水器浇湿现场，尖叫，鲜血-

待他醒来之时，刚才博古面前还在手机上与市政厅在争论的一位秘书，现在她-就只有她的眼镜与一隻手还未被溷凝土横梁压碎。废墟中，幸存的ZCID卫兵把手上的枪械丢在一旁，纷纷开展急救工作，将任何似乎仍然生存的动物拉出废墟，不论他们身体有否被玻璃、钢条...贯穿。即口满鲜血，手无触感，博古只能感受自己怒髮冲冠。士夫这个王八蛋，还躲在桌下！躲他妈的，这是他干出来的他妈的好事！就只知道假大空，本来他就该被剔出计划！

就在市长即将抽打他面前的科学家时，他忽然有种不祥的感觉。在隆隆烈火中，荧光橙色的汽油桶群清晰可见，而且还完好-可就在他的视綫落到油桶时，它们点燃了。

求生的本能，使博古以庞大的身躯推开面前一切，拔足狂奔。在警号、破片、焦肉味、嚎叫与恐惧中，少数几名依然健全的科学家、技工、卫兵、官员一同跟随他逃离现场。没有任何清晰指示，他只能依靠因爲失血而不断暗淡下来的意识，尝试以刚才进来的方向逃生。就在昏迷一刻，一位卫兵拉着他，硬要把他带到出口-

轰隆！

火焰从入口喷出，伴随不幸者在烧死前的哀嚎。现在跌坐在碉堡入口的他们，就是今夜实验的少数幸存者。其他的都在刚才的三场爆炸中烧死，或休克、或压死...他们没有理会周围的破坏。他们没有理会抢救伤者、扑灭大火的ZCID人员。他们没有理会身边幸存科学家对耗费千亿建造的基地不可能再运作的报告。他们已经不能反应。

回程路上，所有人一言不发。

尤博古市长知道自己必然下臺。即使如此，他仍要编造故事掩饰事件，所有知情者都必须承诺保密。他的秘书-幸好她今夜出席不了实验-在他传送短信后开始工作。在初升的朝阳中，他不禁猜想，究竟他还能相信谁？承诺比一切都要脆弱；而太阳则照常升起。

我是分割綫（拆散兔狐？住口！皓首匹夫，苍髯老贼！—译者上）

三日后，一场记录中不存在的会议，在记录里"维修中"的会议室里召开。报告书整迭整迭的被送到幸存的领导层面前。

群众的愚昧令博古感到惊讶-副市长死于临时且颇为差劣地编造的"缆车堕毁事故"，而其他领导则因为"飞船起火爆炸"而遇难。好在残骸还造的不差，把那些专家们都愚弄过去；至少现在没有质疑的声音-都市传说除外。对，未来一个星期可能遇上丁点示威请愿什麽的，但博古知道，麵包和马戏团会将群众的记忆抹个一乾二淨。三月后，他们还会记得什麽，除了那时候新开张的餐厅与楼价外？

今次会议以后，他将因爲"脚部顽疾"而主动辞职。博古已经受够了，但现在的要务还需要完成。还好，与会者已经在席，一位科学家开始发言。

"先生们，女士们，如报告所示，晨光计划完全失败。不论经济上过亿的损失，抑或人命而言领导层与ZCID几近全灭，代价都太巨大了。"

"请注意，我没有说一切不能挽回。就在救援期间，一个ZCID小队在我邦边境数里处发现足够使用数百年的铀矿。我们亦发现暂名为X45的物体，似是一古文-"

尤博古市长举起微微颤抖的前蹄，打断他的汇报。与会者全神贯注，听命于领袖即将发出的指示。

"如果，我说，如果-在这种情况下，我们解除边境...正当吗？"

荒谬。怪诞。无稽之谈。解除边境，等于否认老祖宗的法典-等于否认兽托邦存在的因由。席间死寂，空白的面孔，注视着黯然的博古。

就似一切没有发生，科学家继续汇报。"总之，十四能泄漏已被控制，巨大的能量亦已被安全缓冲下来。暂时来説，地下的气包全部已被封锁。ZCID在掩护故事下，已经将一切控制。一切在我们掌握之中。"

尤博古轻轻一划，报告书在他的签名下归去尘土。在疼痛的肌肉和会议室的寂静中，博古尾随与会者离去。辞职要辞职，可他还有点事要收尾。

我是分割綫（兔狐大法好！）

刚才的汇报中，他刻意至某些资讯于不提。这些官僚并不需要、不可能亦不应该知道。就在接下来的半个世纪，这将是兽托邦成立以来最大秘密。

在所有人的眼皮下，十四能爆发之巨大，使设施的残骸出现一个稳定的虫洞。他的同僚们甚至猜想着穿越至另一时空的可能。

事件重大，只有极少数能够善用机遇的动物能够知情-那些无能的官僚，当然排除于外。他们已经能够看见在某个时空，存在着一个丰盛的新世界，任由他们所探索开采。现在的要务，就只有如何再次製造如此大量的能量，以便遣送ZCID部队至任何时候的任何地方。

司徒马博士在ZCID…...ZCID残部特意建造的高臺上观察着目下的残骸。那些还幸存的无首群龙，已经决定为他效力。要是计划成功，这将是毁灭文明的武器，或是普渡衆生的救赎。作爲幸存的最高科学家，一切就看他发号施令。就算士夫生前如何如何，起码他令司徒马命吧领导的艺术-他知道自己已经成爲众兽的风向标，现在就只有指引前进的方向。不管他们要花上十年，几十年...他们的目的一定要达到。拥有旷古的机遇，充分的资源和能力，他们的目的一定能够达到。他的意志，将挽救动物文明。

一个健壮的猎豹走到他面前，立正敬礼。"新市长已经容许新机构成立，其名为ZERB-兽托邦能源发展局。请批示啓动计划否?"

回应中全无博古的优柔寡断。"开始天啓行动。"

卫兵忍不住提问。"博士，怎么取这名字？"

一个冷笑。"在古老的时候，这是末日之意。"

从未来回望，司徒马博士的队伍，大概不应因爲他们的抉择而被批判。毕竟他们根本不可能知道抉择影响之大。

毕竟，抉择的影响，在五十年后才大驾光临。

毕竟，他们亦不知道一件事：哥林布与印第安人的寓言。

第一章终

译者言：

小弟萨摩，广东顺德人也。大学非翻译专业，实乃初试牛刀；译文如有沙石，请多多指教！考虑故事本文-英文中部分字词词性等特质，翻译上可能与官方中译本有别。以下为脚注。

Zootopia-兽托邦

（Zoo,出希腊文zṓion，有动物之意。Zootopia是爲Zoo与Utopia-乌托邦双结合，故改称兽托邦，似比动物城恰当。）

Mayor Julius Bogo-尤博古市长

（啊，你自己不懂问百度么。"博古"暗指什么，很明显了吧。不説了，我去收顺丰快递。）

（这是作者浦东的点子："便唤这厮作博古！"...好吧，他没用这语法语气，可点子还是他的。）

Dr. Schiff-士夫博士

（士大夫，古学士与官员双结合之阶级。故取"士"、"夫"，以暗示其地位。）

Bunny Burrows-卯省

（十二生肖中，兔对古计时之卯时；原本翻译为卯家峡，但出于语境过于具中国味道，而非近美国色彩，故改爲彷照Massachusetts-麻省之卯省。）

Dr. Sturmer-司徒马博士

（司徒，西周始建之官位，仅次三公，相当高级大臣之六卿，以暗示其地位。至于马...好吧，这是爲了方便音译而留下的。）

（笑什么！我现在偏头疼！还笑得这么大声，你给我买头痛药么！）


End file.
